Game of Thrones: Anything For Her
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: On the way to Harrenhal; Arya's secret is revealed to the soldiers and they make her walk naked to Harrenhal, once there they plan to rape her but Gendry leaps to her defence, claiming that they are lovers and is forced to prove it. He and Arya manage to fake it however and keep up the charade in order to protect her, but they soon face hard trials; including real love forming.
1. Humiliation

**Game of Thrones: Anything for Her**

First chapter of a new Arya/Gendry story; hope you enjoy it. Just a note, Arya is 16 and Gendry is 22.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Humiliation**

Arya groaned and fidgeted; things weren't looking very good for her right now. Following her father's death, her only hope of safety lay in Yoren, a Night's Watch recruiter. He had taken her away from the city, cutting her hair short and having her pretend to be a boy and Night's Watch recruit. He planned to bring her to either Winterfell, or to her half-brother Jon at the Wall. Her disguise was necessary since the Lannister's those who murdered her father and now ruled from the Iron Throne, were after her. The criminals who were also recruits would gladly turn her over to them for a royal pardon for their crimes. There was only one person, other than Yoren who knew her secret, a young man named Gendry; an armourer's apprentice who was, for an unknown reason, being hunted by the Gold Cloaks. He kept her secret, even when the Lannister's arrived and killed Yoren, taking everyone else hostage. They were now being marched towards Harrenhal, which the Lannisters were using as their base during the war that was currently being waged. Initially she was able to blend in easily; but now she faced a problem. Due to her being a girl and trying to hide it, she always went off into the woods to answer the call of nature, but now, she wasn't really being given that choice; not all chained up with the others and at the mercy of their captors. But she really needed to do so, which would mean exposing what she really was.

She fidgeted and danced from foot to foot; gritting her teeth, praying fervently that they would arrive at their destination or something would happen. She knew if she kept holding it she would risk embarrassing herself as well as likely having her secret revealed. It was then Gendry approached her, along with their friend Hot Pie, who still did not know she was a girl.

"Arry, what's wrong?" Gendry asked, using the name she had been using as part of her disguise. "You keep dancing about."

She looked around; aware they could be overheard and yet answered honestly, changing her wording to suit her persona.

"I gotta take a piss." She mumbled.

Hot Pie looked confused. "So just do so." He said; unaware of the implications. He also noted to himself that he had never seen Arry answer the call of nature like the other guys.

Arry had always, instead of simply going behind a tree, gone deep into the woods; he could never work out why.

Gendry however bit his lip, knowing why Hot Pie's suggestion wouldn't work and wracked his brains, trying to find a way to help.

Finally he turned to the solider near them who had clearly overheard and seemed amused. "He's very shy, sir." Gendry explained, knowing it was a weak excuse, but truly it was the best he could come up with.

The solider simply shook his head. "Small cock huh, tough, he's doing it here, or he can piss himself; not having him sneak off into the woods and escape."

With that the soldier made them continue to walk.

Arya groaned; she felt like her bladder was about to burst; she realized that she truly had no choice; either she did it right here, in front of all these men and revealed herself; or she wet herself. Finally she couldn't take it anymore; she stepped slightly to the side; so she wouldn't be in anyone's way. Praying nobody was really paying attention she pulled her breeches down and squatted. She managed to finish and had just pulled her breeches back up when suddenly strong arms grabbed her and she heard the man shouting.

"She lied to us boys, this one's a girl!"

There was sudden clamour; shock from those who had travelled with her, particularly Hot Pie. The men were shocked to, then angry and then starting making suggestive comments to each other. It was then she heard the words she was dreading.

"Well, since she's already showed her cunt to us, what do you say boys?" One soldier commented. "Let's fuck the bitch."

She froze, despite everything she had been taught by Syrio about fear; it still seeped into her at that thought. They were going to rape her and likely leave her for dead. However one of them, a higher ranked soldier seemed to feel she hadn't been humiliated enough.

"Hold on, I've got a better idea; She needs more humiliation before being fucked. Get rid of her clothes; she walks naked to Harrenhal."

Arya gasped and before she could protest the soldier holding her pulled out his knife. She struggled but it was futile, she heard the ripping and her clothes were soon nothing but rags at her feet.

The cold air bit into her bare skin as she was exposed. They had removed her chains and chained her up again, this time with her hands behind her back, so she couldn't cover herself. She was totally exposed and could feel every eye on her. Her face burned with shame as they made her walk. She did so; trying hard not to listen to what was being said, but she heard snippets of talk; all of it worried her.

"Check her teats; not too big, not too small; just perfect." One solder said.

"Her legs are pretty fit; imagine them around your waist." Another replied.

She grit her teeth and walked; constantly aware of the staring; she heard more comments about her breasts and legs, some about her ass and some about her cunt too. But they all had one thing in mind; something she was dreading; once they arrived at Harrenhal; every one of them planned to rape her. She finally found friendly eyes amongst the crowd in Gendry and Hot Pie however; yet Hot Pie was glaring and she could see the look of betrayal in his eyes; he was hurt that they hadn't trusted them; Gendry looked upset, and seemed to be thinking, trying to help her in some way. She just prayed that he succeeded; she knew even if she fought; unless something happened she was going to be raped soon.

Gendry was in turmoil; he was trying hard to not look at Arya; but it didn't help she was so beautiful; her breasts were bigger than he thought under her tunic; this was the first time he had seen her naked, except in dreams. The reality was even better than his dreams had ever been. He shook his head; he shouldn't be thinking like that and blamed it on his bastard blood. He instead turned his thoughts elsewhere; he couldn't let her be raped; he tried desperately to think, there had to be something he could do to save her from them, but what? He knew he had to act fast as he saw Harrenhal looming up on the not so distant horizon; time was running out before Arya became the personal whore of just about every man present.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Last Minute Rescue

**Game of Thrones: Anything for Her**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story; enjoy.

Other details for the background of the story; I forgot to mention them before; Robb and Catelyn are still alive, there was no Red Wedding; no agreement for Arya to marry any of the Frey's and Robb was able to smooth things over with Walder. The Ironborn are not in control of the North; they attacked but Theon remained loyal to Robb and returned to warn him of the attack. Think that's everything.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well; it's not gonna get easier.  
Guest: Yeah; she's in a tight spot; hard to really think things out like that when you're desperate.  
XxnedxX: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; it's supposed to be like that; well; read on to find out what happens**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Last Minute Rescue**

Arya clenched her jaw, trying hard to keep her teeth from chattering. It was cold and yet the soldiers were insistent that she walk the whole way to Harrenhal naked. The cold air had caused her nipples to stiffen, prompting lewd remarks from the soldiers; adding to her humiliation. The hard ground dug into her feet as she walked too; but she endured it. The real challenge was not being able to properly fight when any of the men, not just the soldiers, groped her breasts or ass. They didn't once stop making comments about them, or her cunt. Still she held her tongue and said nothing; she refused to let them goad her into losing her temper. If she did, she had no doubt they wouldn't wait to get to Harrenhal to rape her. The only two that didn't seem to be joining in this sick game were Hot Pie; who was now ignoring her and Gendry completely, walking along, sullen and silent, and Gendry himself. Gendry was doing the opposite; clearly trying to come up with a way to help her. However, as Arya saw Harrenhal and realized they were crossing the causeway into the castle, she knew that if he wasn't quick, it would soon be too late for any plan of Gendry's to save her.

However once inside she wondered if the soldiers had forgot about their plans; instead of doing anything to her they simply left her with the other prisoners, in a small fenced off area and guarded, the chains were removed and soon everyone was ignoring her, going about their duties. That didn't make it any less embarrassing for her; she was still naked amongst a large group of men. She was worried that, if she covered herself in any way, she would be in trouble. It was then Gendry approached her, he had managed to get a blanket from somewhere and covered her with it. She immediately wrapped it around herself with a sigh of relief. Time passed and, due to her feeling safer near him, Arya sat with Gendry, eating what meagre food they were given. She gave some to Hot Pie too and he ate, but he still didn't look or talk to either of them. Arya looked at Gendry, confused by this.

Gendry sighed and shrugged. "He's mad at us for lying to him. Plus it's kind of…awkward for him to talk to you now. Given that you're a girl and he's…seen you without any clothes."

Arya nodded, blushing at that. She wished there was some way to make it up to him. While they hadn't exactly got off on the right foot; she didn't want to lose Hot Pie as a friend.

However the thought was soon pushed from her mind and she was reminded of her own plight. That monstrous man Rorge suddenly approached her; she froze when he was the look in his eyes. He then spoke, his voice harsh and demanding.

"Bitch, get rid of that blanket!" He yelled as he grabbed her, Arya struggled.

"Let go of me!"

Rorge just laughed. "Get rid of it and get on the ground; I'm gonna fuck you right now, so spread your legs!"

Suddenly Rorge's grip on her vanished; she looked up and saw Gendry had pushed in between them, glaring at Rorge.

"Leave her alone." He warned angrily.

Rorge growled; the sound was almost feral and inhuman. "Out of my way boy, you want to fuck her, you wait your turn!"

Gendry glared; then, either through some plan, or acting on instinct he replied instantly.

"I've already done so, several times in fact, she's mine."

Arya fought to keep the surprise from her face; while it was sudden she had to admit, Gendry's plan had some merits. Creeps like Rorge preferred raping maiden's by pretending they were lovers and had already made love; that would surely take the appeal out of it for him. True enough Rorge looked disappointed; but then she saw the looks some of the others were giving each other and her concern returned.

One of the soldiers who had overheard stepped up.

"Oh really; lovers; I'm sorry, I don't believe that." He remarked.

Arya decided now would be a good time to step in. "It's true; we were lovers back in King's Landing. When I heard he was going to the Night's Watch; I disguised myself as a boy and followed them, so I could say goodbye…properly."

There were murmurs from several of the men. Hot Pie was looking at them as if they both now had two heads. Finally the soldier who had spoken shook his head.

"Prove it." He demanded.

"What, we can't just…do it here." Gendry replied, indignantly.

Arya nodded. "Yeah, we're not animals."

"Neither are we." Said a higher ranked soldier who had walked over. "Let's…compromise." He gestured to a barn not too far away. "Go in there and get busy…And pray you're loud; because if we don't hear enough to convince us…well, there will be trouble for both of you."

Gendry nodded and put his arm around Arya's shoulders, gently guiding her into the barn. Once inside and out of sight they stopped. Arya turned to face Gendry.

"I'm not…"

"I know." He replied, cutting across it. "We don't have to do anything; we just need to…to fake it, okay."

She nodded; immediately thinking about the whores and kitchen wenches she had overheard Theon fucking. She would have to try and mimic their noises.

However then a worrying thought occurred to her.

"What if someone tries to look in? It's no problem for me, I'm already naked."

Gendry lowered his head, worried. He didn't have a plan for that. Luckily, an idea occurred to Arya.

"Take of your tunic; undo your breeches, let them fall down a little, that should do it." She told him.

He seemed surprised by her sudden suggestions but did so and they quickly lay down in a position so that, to anyone who tried to look it; it would look like they were actually making love. They began their acting; Arya silently thankful that they both seemed to be good at it. They sounded real enough to her; she just hoped the people listening would be convinced. She also tried to ignore the warm feeling in her stomach when she heard Gendry moan her name. Gendry meanwhile felt certain his dreams would be haunted by the way she moaned his name. For her it would just be acting, a way to stay safe; but for him, his feelings for he were very real. While they continued their play acting; outside the men listened to the frenzied sexual noises with glee. Some had even started pleasuring themselves. Hot Pie remained where he was; sitting rigid, wondering if he should dare sneak a look. He could not deny that Arry (was that even her real name, he doubted it) was beautiful, now he knew what she was. But still; the fact that both his friends had lied to, more than he initially though they had, angered him too much. Some time later they both emerged, looking suitably breathless.

It was now nightfall; after their 'exertions' the soldiers had warned them that, if there was any hint something wasn't right about them, there would be trouble. They also hinted that there would some form of punishment in store for them for their current actions, denying the men a prize. After that they found work for most of the prisoners and now Arya was sharing a cot with Gendry in a room just next to the forge. Gendry had removed his shirt and was lying, his arms around her protectively. She lay awake, wishing she had been given clothes, she was still naked. The more she thought about their situation, the more she worried; she had to try and clear things up right away. She turned to Gendry.

"Gendry, hey, are you awake?" She asked, punching him in the chest.

He grunted and opened his eyes. "I am now." He replied.

"We need to think about how we're gonna do this; they need to keep believing we're lovers.

Gendry nodded, blushing slightly. "It shouldn't be that difficult, just spend a lot of time together; share our food, fire…hold hands." He paused and then sighed. "We might…we might have to kiss; if they grow suspicious."

Arya nodded. "That's fine, but what about the sex; won't they get suspicious of that?"

"Just…act tired and walk funny." He replied, blushing harder. "If anyone asks, you're still sore from the night before."

She blushed too but nodded. Satisfied they continued making plans for any eventuality and also agreed to try and keep an eye out for any possible escape route. Tiredness then took over and they drifted off to sleep; praying they would find a way out of their predicament.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. We Hurt Those We Love

**Game of Thrones: Anything for Her**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, wait and see what happens.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**We Hurt Those We Love**

Arya sighed as she woke up. They had been at Harrenhal for three days now, despite their threat, so far the soldiers hadn't done anything. She had been left largely alone and has finally been given clothes. Much to her annoyance however she had been given a dress, but with no other option she had to wear it. It didn't help her discomfort that the men also refused to give her any smallclothes; meaning the material of the dress was all that stood between her and being naked again. Once she was dressed she turned and saw Gendry was already awake and dressed.

"Morning." He said softly; she smiled and returned the greeting.

Gendry looked around and then sighed. "Listen, I've got some time before they need me to start working on the forge. I'm going to go talk to Hot Pie, okay. Try and convince him to talk to us again."

"That's sounds like a good idea. I'll wait here." She replied.

Gendry nodded and left, she sat down, ate what meagre food had been provided for breakfast and then waited. The whole time she waited her mind raced.

'_We can't stay here; we need to get out somehow…There must be a way to escape, but Gendry and Hot Pie's jobs keep them busy.' _She thought; suddenly realized the importance and burden she now felt. _'It's up to me; I've got to find us a way out.'_

With that realization she knew, she wouldn't be able to hide in the forge, away from potential rapists, forever.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sounds of approaching footsteps. She immediately began to act tired, like Gendry suggested. However to her surprise, rather than knocking, the owners of the footsteps, two of the soldiers, simply forced the door open.

"What are you…?" She began angrily but stopped when they suddenly grabbed her and began dragging her outside. "Hey, let go of me!"

They ignored her demands and her struggles and instead dragged her to the main courtyard, where several soldiers had gathered.

Arya fought to master her fear, had they been found out. "What is this, you promised you wouldn't…"

One of the soldiers dragging her merely grunted. "We're not going to fuck you, bitch. But you're still going to be punished for denying us the pleasure."

It was then she realized, whatever was going to happen, was the punishment they had threatened her and Gendry with. Before she could protest the dress was ripped off of her and she found herself tied between two poles. She tugged at her bonds but found it impossible to get free, the ropes were too tight. She could hear the yelling and mocking from the guards, one of them seemed to be making a speech, in regards to her punishment and then disappeared behind her, leaving her to wonder what was about to happen to her.

Arya fought not to shiver in the cold air; ignoring how it affected her body. She could hear the murmuring from behind her, the soldier coming up close and then stopping. She tensed, waiting, wondering what he was doing. It soon turned out tensing up was the worst decision to make in her circumstances.

CRACK

She jerked her body, the ropes holding her arms and legs prevented her from really moving; she almost screamed but held it back, not wanting to give them the satisfaction. The whip lashed cruelly across her back, leaving a deep welt; the stinging pain nearly overwhelmed her as lash after lash from the whip struck her back, the back of her thighs and the back of her knees. She bit her lip and held back her screams, although tears stung her eyes and threatened to spill. Worse she could tell some of the soldiers were getting off from her suffering. For a long time the crack of the whip was all she could hear, then she heard something else.

"Hey, leave her alone!"

Her eyes snapped open, it was Gendry, Hot Pie was with him, looking horrified. Gendry was running over, trying to come and save her. However the guard's grabbed him and dragged him up onto the stage too and Arya feared that things were only going to get worse.

Gendry was shocked at what he had seen. He had gone and spoken to Hot Pie and finally convinced him to start talking to them again. When they had been on their way back to the forge they had passed through the main courtyard. There he saw Arya, stripped naked again and being whipped. He tried to intervene and now found himself dragged up to the platform too.

"So, come to rescue your little lover." The guard with the whip taunted. "Well; she's getting the punishment she deserves for her actions…But I've got a better idea."

To his horror Gendry found them putting the whip in his hands and pushing him up behind her.

"Get to it boy, start whipping her."

They were going to make him carry out her punishment. He tried to do as they said, but do so gently. This earned him a sharp punch and a warning to do it properly or they would go back on their word and rape her. He grit his teeth, steeled himself and then whispered to her.

"I'm so sorry."

With that he carried out the punishment, whipping her again and again, raising angry red marks, even, to his shame, drawing a little blood. Throughout it all she didn't cry out; she kept biting her lip, fighting back tears. Finally, to his relief they ordered him to stop, but it wasn't over, not yet.

The whip was taken from his hands and he was forced onto a chair on the platform. Arya was untied but then her hands were tied behind her back and she was suddenly placed across his lap.

"She still needs more punishment." The soldier who had been whipping her, Gendry had overheard his name, Chiswyck, explained. "You're going to give the bitch a spanking boy, one for every man she refused to fuck here."

Gendry froze at that. Arya immediately began struggling, but with her hands tied Chiswyck easily held her in place on Gendry's lap. He couldn't believe what he had heard, that would mean he'd have to spank her one-hundred and fifty times. Worse still; he knew he had no other choice, they were armed, he wasn't. So he held Arya down, the moment he did she stopped struggling, seemingly accepting it as inevitable.

"I'm sorry." He told her again as his hand touched her white, firm, perfectly rounded buttocks.

He raised his hand and delivered the first spank; like the whipping he tried to soften the blows, but once again was told to do it properly. So he did so. Arya continued to hold back her screams, but she still struggled. It didn't take long for her ass to turn red and the distinct handprints to form. Her struggles got more aggressive, requiring him to hold her down, unless she got free and only ended up being raped for her trouble.

The soldiers laughed as they watched her struggle and buck in his lap. He even heard them taunting.

"Look at her humping his leg like that." One stated. "I bet she actually loves this."

Another soldier laughed harshly. "Yeah, she's getting off on it."

One of the soldiers nearest the stage overheard this and smirked, before turning to Gendry.

"You do this often to her, don't you." He remarked. "Make her scream your name, is that why she's being quiet, so we don't hear her, is she really ashamed of this?"

Gendry kept his head down, focusing on the job at hand. Arya bit her lip, refusing to scream, despite the stinging pain in her back and legs and the building, burning pain in her ass. Finally Gendry struck her one hundred and fifty times, but it still wasn't over; he was ordered to give her one more, to remind her. One particular part of her buttocks had been struck so many times it had gone purple. Gendry was forced to put all his strength behind this last spank, and spank her there. He did so and the pain exploded through her body and she screamed; it was louder than anyone thought her lungs could hold. It sounded almost animalistic and feral as she screamed and the tears burst forth. The soldiers laughed and then allowed them to leave, warning them not to go to the healer until they said so; or she would just be punished again.

Gendry gently lifted Arya up; he was relieved she didn't push him away. She wasn't sobbing or screaming anymore, but the tears still ran down her face. He immediately untied her hands and began to carry her back to the forge. Hot Pie wanted to follow them but was ordered back to the kitchens. He left, somewhat reluctantly and Gendry entered the forge and from there, the room he and Arya shared. He gently laid her, face down, on the bed and did what he could to clean her injuries; he could do nothing for the pain however, or properly treat them. He bowed his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Arya." He whispered, knowing they wouldn't be overheard. "I'm so sorry, I should've fought harder, they made me hurt you…How can I ever forgive myself for that."

Arya surprised him however by reaching out and taking his hand.

"It's not your fault." She said softly. "They were mocking us and that saying, 'we always hurt those we love.'"

Gendry sighed; he realized she was right. He stayed with her, trying to make her feel better, until that night. He turned, ready to sleep elsewhere but she refused to let go of his hand.

"Don't leave me alone." She whispered.

He smiled and nodded, before getting ready for bed and climbing in next to her. Careful of her injuries, trying not to hurt her, he embraced her and together they slept. Arya however was concerned, they had threatened to punish both of them, and not once did they claim to have done so, Gendry was still at risk.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. A Debt Repaid

**Game of Thrones: Anything for Her**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Guest: Yes well, it was hard for me to type too; it is pretty bad, don't worry, while I have no doubt this chapter will be hard to read, there is some good news, if you can call it that, at the very least things will get a little easier.  
Veridissima: Yeah, it's pretty bad, glad you enjoyed the chapter, here's the next one :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**A Debt Repaid**

Gendry sighed; two days had passed since Arya's 'punishment' as the soldiers called it. They had finally allowed him to take her to a healer; so she was there now, having her wounds seen to. Gendry shook his head as the self-loathing returned, the wounds were being treated, the wounds he put there. No matter what Arya said he knew it was all his fault. He continued his work in the forge, the healer refused to let him stay with Arya while she recovered. He hoped work would take his mind off his problems, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. He felt as if the Gods were playing a cruel joke when the soldiers once again barged into the forge. Gendry turned to face them, glaring.

"She's not here." He growled angrily.

The soldiers simply laughed and one approached Gendry, he tensed but soon doubled over, coughing as the soldier slammed the butt of his sword into his stomach.

"We know." The soldier explained casually. "It's you we're here for, boy. The whore's had her punishment; but you're the one who stopped us fucking her. It's your turn now, take him to the post."

Gendry tried to struggle, but being winded by the blow, he was unable to put up an effective resistance. He had already taken off his shirt, to cope with the heat in the forge; so he had just made the soldier's job even easier. He was soon tied between the posts and knew what was coming; he tried desperately to prepare himself for it.

No amount of preparation helped him however; the whip cracked and Gendry's body jerked as the pain lanced through him. He fought back a moan of pain and tried to find some way to stay focused as they continued whipping him. He noted they were leaving his arms alone, likely so he could still work in the forge. However they had no compunction about his back and Gendry noted that his whipping seemed more brutal. He wondered fretfully if they had drawn blood already, but that found only reminded him of the pain and he stopped. It wasn't long however for the pain to become too intense for him to avoid it; he cried out; tried futilely to struggle and felt each lash stinging long after it had hit. He wondered desperately how long they planned to punish him in this way for. The soldiers were shouting derisive comments at him, venting their anger at his actions. Unlike the incident with Arya however, only the soldiers seemed amused by the incident, nobody else even paid any attention this time, keeping their heads down and walking past.

'_Gotta stop; find some place in my mind, where they can't hurt me.'_ He thought weakly. _'Must...stay strong.'_

He was then distracted as he heard, to his horror, the last voice he wanted to hear under the circumstances.

Arya groaned as she walked; from what she had overheard her punishment was over. That meant she would no longer need to be naked, or wear that dress again. Still the fabric of her tunic made her injuries itch madly; yet she couldn't touch them, or she'd risk opening them again. The healer had done a good job at least. She suddenly flinched as she heard the sound of the whip again. She hurried to the courtyard and stopped in horror; Gendry was the one being whipped. She ran forwards.

"Let him go, you can't...!" She was cut off when two soldiers grabbed her.

One of them laughed. "Ah, look who it is; come to see your lover take his punishment."

Arya glared at the soldier. "For what, he didn't do anything!"

"He stopped us from claiming our prize." The other soldier remarked casually.

"Stop fooling around." The man whipping Gendry barked suddenly. "If she watches, make sure she can't interfere and keep her quiet."

So, despite Arya's struggles the soldiers quickly had her tied to a chair and swiftly pulled a rag between her teeth, knotting it off behind her head, keeping her quiet. Bound and gagged all she could do was watch, helpless and infuriated as they continued to whip Gendry, even after he had clearly blacked out. Finally however they stopped and walked off, laughing, they untied her and removed the gag before walking off. The soldier in charge of the group called back.

"Be grateful whore, your punishments are over, now, take him to the healer." He paused before adding. "We need him back to work by tomorrow."

Arya did not hesitate and hurried over to Gendry.

She cringed when confronted with the state he had been left in. Several overlapping welts and open wounds covered his back. She carefully untied him from the posts and tried to support his weight. She nearly fell but luckily Hot Pie arrived and was able to help. He was horrified by the soldier's actions, but Arya assured him that everything was fine now. From now on it was clear they would be treated no different than any other prisoner in Harrenhal. Together they got Gendry to the healer; she didn't say a word but instead got to work treating his wounds. Her expression betrayed nothing so all they could do was wait. Finally she finished and turned to them.

"Well; that should take care of that." She said. "You, boy, back to the kitchens...I suppose you can stay here girl, keep an eye on him."

With that both the healer and Hot Pie left the room. The sun had nearly set; Arya was pacing around the room. She had tried to sit and wait for Gendry to wake up but her ass still hurt from the spanking, making sitting difficult for her. She was worried, Gendry hadn't woken up yet.

Finally however she hears a groan and realizes Gendry is awake; she kneels down next to the bed. He opens his eyes and smiles weakly.

"I..."

She shook her head. "Don't talk, just, save your strength, you need to recover and fast...They want you back to work tomorrow, heartless bastards."

Gendry sighs and Arya gently takes his hand.

"I guess now we're even." She said sadly. "Now our punishments are done...They're just gonna treat us like everybody else, but they'll still expect us to be a couple, we can't stop acting."

Gendry nods, however he can see from the look on her face, she is thinking about something.

Finally she reveals it. "We've got to get out of here; I'll keep an eye out, if I find a way out, I'll tell you, then we can get out of here...away from all of this."

He nods and prays she succeeds; he knows if he ever has to deal with what has happened in Harrenhal again, it would be too soon.

* * *

End of chapter, another one that was hard for me to write, but necessary for the story, much like the previous one. Anyway, read and review please, thank you.


	5. A Fantasy Made Real

**Game of Thrones: Anything for Her**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, I know, well, at least the worst is over.  
Guest: I know, it's bad, well, the worst is over now; hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**A Fantasy Made Real**

Gendry sighed, despite their best efforts they were still captives. He continued to work on the forge as he reflected on the incidents that had occurred within the last month. Following the whipping incidents, the soldiers had been true to their word; they were now being treated no differently than any other prisoner in Harrenhal. This meant being hit if they got in the way, subjected to verbal abuse and, in Arya's case, the occasional suggestive comment. While he worked the forge, Arya used what free time she had to sneak around; she was lucky, being so small, nobody knew she was there. She had been trying to find a way out that wasn't guarded, or at least, lightly guarded, that they could use to escape. They still maintained their charade of being lovers, especially in public, holding hands, sharing food, even kissing. Yet lately, Gendry had begun to notice a change in the way he looked at her. He knew that his love for her was real, but; something had changed over the month, over the time they spent together. It wrenched at his heart whenever they changed into their night clothes, to see the scars on her back, to know he had put them there. He had caught her looking at the scars on his back with a pained look in her eye and wondered if she felt the same way.

'_She probably feels sorry for what happened, but that's about it.'_ He noted to himself. _'There's no way she feels the same way about me as I do about her.'_

Shaking his head he returned to his work on the forge, yet his mind refused to budge and stayed focused on Arya.

Arya bit back a groan of frustration; the last thing she wanted was to draw attention to where she was hiding. Once again, any hopes she had of finding a way out that was unguarded, or even lightly guarded had met with failure.

'_Still, it's a big castle, bigger than its host.'_ She thought to herself, trying to keep her spirits up. _'I haven't been everywhere yet, there must be a place somewhere, I just haven't found it yet.'_

She silently slipped away from her hiding place and began walking back to the forge. She also began walking funny as Gendry suggested, part of their ploy. As she walked however she began thinking. In the month that passed since they had been punished, she and Gendry spent practically all their time together. It allowed her to really see him, realize just how good a friend he was…and more. She couldn't explain it; she had a strange feeling in her chest whenever she saw him. It was only recently she realized what it was.

'_Love, despite everything I said, claimed…I've fallen in love.'_ She mused, but then smiled. _'I've fallen in love with a bastard boy who works as a smith. If Sansa found out she'd go crazy.'_

Still smiling she continued to walk. Just then she passed two soldiers; younger that the rest. They smirked when they saw her and her smile.

"Hey whore!" One of them called out. "What's got you so happy, thinking of sucking your blacksmith's cock tonight?"

She shot a glare at them, but kept walking.

Once she was back in the forge she let out a sigh of relief. She looked up and saw Gendry, working away. Due to the heat his shirt was off and she bit her lip. She could see the scars again; she fought back the revulsion of that memory. That wasn't all she noticed though; she couldn't help but admire the way the light from the forge defined his muscles. Or how his face looked in profile as she moved to the side.

'_Oh Gods, I'm turning into Sansa.'_ She almost groaned at the thought, shaking her head.

Gendry looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back, feeling the heat rise to her face; she had nearly been caught staring at him. Gendry put down the hammer and came over to her.

"So, how'd it go?" He asked, casual but carefully.

She sighed. "No luck."

He nodded slowly and she wondered what he was thinking. Finally however he got back to work on the forge, until Hot Pie came to them from the kitchens, with their food. As he came to them last he was able to stay and talk to them while they all ate. The whole time they ate, Arya and Gendry sat close together. Occasionally touching, sometimes it was just their arms brushing together, other times he put his hand over hers. She found that she didn't actually mind when he did this. Hot Pie always looked at them suspiciously but said nothing about it. Finally, after the food was done Hot Pie left and Gendry returned to work. Arya sat watching him, staying in the relative safety in the forge.

That night, once they were ready for bed, they lay together. Gendry lay behind her, his arms around her protectively. Normally she would've found it annoying, but after what she had endured, and narrowly escaped, here; she welcomed it. She continued to ponder her feelings about Gendry.

'_One thing I do know, I know he feels the same way about me.'_ She thought to herself. _'He probably just thought I wouldn't feel the same…well, if he met me before I left Winterfell, he would probably be right, but now…'_

She blushed as she remembered how he whispered her name during the night and how, in the morning, she would wake up and feel his manhood pressed against her. They are alone now, they always find ways to kiss while out in public to keep up their façade, but it's past that now, it's no longer a façade. She wants him to know this time, when she kisses him, that she means it, that she does love him. So she turns to face him and begins to kiss him. He awakes with a start and pulls back.

"Arya, what are you doing?" He asks, slightly groggy and slightly confused.

"Kissing you obviously." She explains. "I like kissing you, well, more than that."

He looked at her, amazement clear in his eyes. "Are you really saying…?"

She nodded and said the words. "Yes Gendry, I love you."

"I love you too." He replied with a smile.

They kissed again, this time more passionately and let themselves enjoyed the feeling. It was no longer an act, no longer a fantasy, now, it was real.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. The Naked Truth

**Game of Thrones: Anything for Her**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Guest: Yeah well, wait and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**The Naked Truth**

It had been some time since they had confessed their feelings to each other. While still trapped in Harrenhal, Arya and Gendry were closer than ever and were completely comfortable in their relationship now. What was more Arya realized that Gendry understood her; he knew what it was like to be an outcast. The only person who had ever understood her like that before was Jon, she learned that Gendry was a bastard too, which might account for their similarities in understanding her. She sat on a small wall near the forge while Gendry worked. They were silent, until Gendry broke the silence.

"It just feels wrong." He muttered.

Arya tilted her head and swallowed the mouthful of bread she was eating. "What does?"

He turned to her sadly. "Knowing that I'm making all these arms and armour, and they're being used against your brother."

Arya bit her lip, he was right. Gendry shook his head.

"So I've been putting in subtle…defects." He whispered. "If they do get into combat they're going to find their swords breaking, their armour not holding together well, that kind of thing. But it just…feels wrong, for a blacksmith to sabotage his craft like this."

Arya smiled at that and leaned over and kissed him. "It's worth it."

He nodded slowly and got back to work.

Finally he finished work for the day and they waited for Hot Pie to join them for dinner. They had spoken about it before and agreed that now was the time. There would be no more lies, no more secrets. They were going to tell Hot Pie the whole story; they knew they could trust him to keep it secret, not that it mattered anyway, since their charade had become real. There was nothing the guards could do now to go back on their word. So when Hot Pie arrived they were ready. They ate in silence for a while and Hot Pie noticed the expressions on his friend's faces. He tensed immediately, worried.

"Uh, is something wrong?" He asked.

Arry sighed. "Hot Pie, I'm sorry but, we've been keeping things from you, secrets. We only did it because we were afraid."

Hot Pie glared, he knew they were keeping things from him again. "I'm your friend, you're supposed to be able to tell me anything."

"We know, but this was just too…complicated." Gendry explained. "It's about the two of us."

Hot Pie sighed; he should have guessed. They were going to tell him about them being lovers; he knew they had been lying. What they said however surprised him. They admitted that, at first they had indeed been lying, but now it was different.

"So now you really are…?"

They nodded and then Gendry asked. "Any questions?"

He paused then admitted he had one. "What's your real name, I know it's not Arry. I promise I won't tell anyone."

There was a long silence and Hot Pie feared he had pushed too far.

However finally she nodded and gestured for him to come closer, he did so and she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You're right." She told him. "My real name is Arya, of House Stark. Yoren was taking me home to Winterfell…when this all happened."

Hot Pie was startled by this, not only had he been travelling with a girl the whole, but a highborn one. He saw the concern in her eyes but he quickly recovered himself and nodded.

"O-okay, don't worry, I promise, I won't tell anyone." He told her. "I'll…I'll make sure to keep calling you Arry when people can hear us."

Gendry nodded. "Good, I do that too; it's for the best, trust me."

He nodded and then finally left, heading back to the kitchens, he hoped his friends trusted him, he swore to himself that he would never reveal Arya's secret, no matter what happened. Luckily, if what he heard was true, about Arya's attempts to find an escape route, he might not have to worry about that; in fact, he was certain from what he had seen of her, if anyone could find a way out, it was her. Meanwhile, Arya and Gendry watched as he left.

"Do you think I made a mistake telling him?" She asked; He shook his head.

"The only way he'll reveal the truth is by accident, which is unlikely, or under duress." Gendry told her.

Arya nodded. "Well I better hurry, the sooner I find a way out; the less likely he is to be put under duress."  
Gendry smiled and they kissed again, enjoying each other's company until nightfall. Arya knew what she had planned. Tonight would be different than before; she wanted to show Gendry just how much she loved him.

That night they lay together; she was clad only in a simple tunic that, due to its size, fell to her knees, no smallclothes. Gendry only had his breeches on, they were kissing with, Gendry noticed, more passion than ever before. Suddenly Arya broke off the kiss and began kissing her way, slowly, down his chest. To his surprise he suddenly felt her slender nimble fingers undoing the knot in the ties of his breeches.

"Arya?" He whispered; confused yet exhilarated.

She smiled up at him. "Shhh, just let me do this, you won't regret it."

With that she has his breeches open, she reaches into his smallclothes and pulls his cock out. She strokes it and he is instantly hard; her face is red but she doesn't hesitate. She kisses the tip before engulfing his cock in her mouth. She immediately starts sucking and bobbing her head along his shaft, he moaned in ecstasy; it felt so much better than his hand, he knew it was her first time, she was a natural. Still Arya clearly was concerned with her technique as she looked up at him, a questioning look in her eyes, as if to say 'Am I doing it right?' His ecstatic moan was enough of an answer for her and she continued eagerly. He soon feels it and warns her; he felt it was only fair.

"Ar…Arya, I…I'm gonna…ugh, gonna cum."

Arya pulled away, she wasn't ready for that, not yet. Gendry wanted to cum in her mouth so bad, but felt it wouldn't be fair if she wasn't ready. But still she smiled at his goofy grin, they had only just begun.

Gendry was surprised when Arya suddenly completely removed his breeches and smallclothes. Before he could ask, she also stripped of the tunic she was wearing. They were both now naked, the sight of her body, so close to his, both of them naked, made him hard once again.

"Are you sure?" He asked; fighting to stay focused, he didn't want to force her if she didn't want to.

She nodded and brought his hands up to cup her breasts. "Absolutely, make love to me Gendry."

That was all the encouragement he needed. He immediately flipped them over so he was on top and began to gently massage her breasts, before he began squeezing and teasing her nipples. She gave a low groan of pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waist. He soon began to suck on her breasts and bite softly, drawing more moans.

"P-please, Gendry." She whispered. "I need you now."

He moved himself up and kissed before slowly entering her. She was a maiden; he felt the thin veil as he broke through it. She let out a loud gasp and bit his shoulder to muffle the sound. He stopped, concerned.

However she looked up at him; her steel grey eyes dark with passion. "Don't you dare stop."  
He smiled and continued to thrust into her; she moved her hips to meet his movements. Soon they were in perfect sync, enhancing the pleasure greatly. Finally Gendry moaned as he thrust one more time and filled her with his seed. She let out a breathy sigh and soon they both lay, limp in each other's arms.

Finally they recovered enough to kiss again as they made themselves comfortable, holding each other, too tired to find their clothes.

"That was…amazing Gendry." Arya said breathlessly. "I've never, felt anything like that before."

He smiled and admitted. "Me neither; I'm glad I was your first."

She smiled back. "Me too; best of all, we're not pretending anymore."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I know."

Tired from their exertions they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Their fears and concerns forgotten for the time being, they would resume tomorrow. But tonight, they were at peace, having just had the happiest experience of their life, they knew they would not wait long to do it again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoy it, read and review please.


	7. Hope

**Game of Thrones: Anything for Her**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well; here's the next chapter, yeah, it's pretty good :)  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Hope**

Arya smiled to herself; it had been almost two whole weeks since she and Gendry had made love for the first time. They had made love twice more since then, she grew more confident each time and last time, she hadn't pulled away, allowing Gendry to cum in her mouth. Despite everything they never gave up hope of escape; which was why, right now, she was looking once more for an escape route. She was now hiding in the shadows, close to the north-western wall. She had stopped; staring in amazement, she couldn't believe her luck. She had found it; she had found a way out. There was a hole in the wall; it was high off the ground but she was certain if she jumped she would be able to grab the ledge. She therefore knew she would reach it without any trouble if Gendry gave her a boost. What was more, there was only one guard in the area, he looked bored, alone, miserable. All they had to do was knock him out, or kill him if it came to that. After that they could escape through the hole and make their way to freedom. It seemed too good to be true, so Arya lingered for a while; making sure all her assumptions were correct. It did not take long for to verify all but one of them. She continued to wait, to see if the guard truly was alone, or if other guards were in charge of defending this area. Finally however she was satisfied and she headed back to the forge, excitement bubbling in her chest.

That night she finally made up her mind. She was lying in bed next to Gendry, both were panting from their earlier actions. The sweat that covered them felt cool, almost soothing. Arya smiled as Gendry's hand absently toyed with her left breast. She smiled and turned to face him, lying on her side.

"Gendry." She said; her voice barely above a whisper.

He nodded absently; until she spoke, then he was immediately attentive. "I've found it; I've found a way out."

"You're serious?" He asked; she nodded. "Where, where is it?"

She explained. "It's at the North West wall; there's a hole; big enough for us to fit through. It's a bit high up, but if I jump or you give me a boost, I can make it through. There's only one guard there, once we deal with him, we can carry on easily."

Gendry smiled.

"That's perfect, you're absolutely sure about this?" She nodded. "I guess now's a good time to tell you then. The guard who stole your sword from you; sent it here, wanted it sharpened. I did the job, but he's not come to get it yet. Won't come for three days."

She was surprised at this but smiled, at least when they escaped, she would have Needle back, it would make her feel safer.

"Think we should leave the day after tomorrow." Gendry stated. "We still need to tell Hot Pie and work out a plan for our escape."

Arya nodded in agreement; tomorrow they would speak to Hot Pie and make their plans.

The following day they acted as if nothing had changed. They kept in line, made sure to avoid conflicting with the guards and waited, biding their time. When Hot Pie brought them their food that night they wasted no time. Once certain they weren't being eavesdropped on they told Hot Pie of their discovery.

"There's a way out, Hot Pie." Arya said, just above a whisper.

He stared at them, trying to see if they were lying, they weren't. "That's great you guys, where?"

So they told him about the hole in the wall and about the guard.

"We need to come up with a plan." Gendry explained. "We need to figure out what we're going to do, what we'll need for when we get out and when we leave…Also how we're going to deal with that guard."

Hot Pie nodded.

"Okay, what do we have so far?"

Arya was the one who answered. "We act tomorrow night; we'll slip out under the cover of darkness, evade the patrols and get there. Once the guard is dealt with, we get out through the hole and then…We're free. We still need to think how we'll deal with the guard."

Hot Pie gulped. "Will we need to kill him?"

"I'll try knocking him out, if that doesn't work, yes." Gendry explained. "The difficult part is…We need your help."

"What can I do?"

"We need you to get us food for when we're travelling, at least enough to keep us going for a while." Arya explained.

Hot Pie saw the danger at once and gulped. He could get in serious trouble if he was caught stealing from the kitchens.

They continued talking and debated until Hot Pie had to leave, by them they had fully formed their plan and Hot Pie knew he would have to take the risk, he just hoped it would be worth it, that they would finally escape Harrenhal and put this black nightmare behind them once and for all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Freedom

**Game of Thrones: Anything for Her**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here you go and yeah, she does :)  
Guest: Yup, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Freedom**

Hot Pie felt more nervous than he had ever felt before in his life. He was currently in the kitchens; he knew that, mere hours later in the day, when night had fallen he would be escaping with Gendry and Arya. He still couldn't believe that the person he believed to be some orphan boy this whole time was the younger daughter of the former Hand of the King. He had to admit she acted the part well; until she was finally caught and forced to strip, even being forced to remove the bandages she had used to bind down her breasts. But now, after a long period of captivity they were going to escape. Very little news reached them from the outside but it sounded like the war was going against the Lannisters. Hot Pie was busy stealing food for their escape, praying he wouldn't be caught or that anyone would notice the missing food later. While he worked he just hoped that the plan would work out; it all depended on no extra guards being placed in the area they were going to escape through. Once he was satisfied he had taken enough food for them to survive, but not enough to be missed by the soldiers. He got to work as normal, trying hard to act naturally.

Meanwhile Gendry worked at the forge; Arya sat and watched him, smiling as she admired his shirtless nature. Finally she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He tensed.

"Not now Arry." He said warningly. "I'm working."

She leaned in close and kissed his bare back before speaking. "I know; I just wanted to ask...do you have Needle here?"

Gendry smiled and pointed to a small object wrapped in brown cloth, lying on the bed. She was surprised she had missed it but hurried over immediately. She gently peeled back the layers of cloth, lying there, looking brand new, was Needle. Her own sword; she picked it up and drew it from its sheath, smiling. It looked better than she remembered it and had clearly been sharpened and treated with great care. She smiled and turned back to Gendry, noting the smirk on his face.

"Thanks." She said; her voice was soft, she truly felt grateful to him for this.

He nodded. "Anything for you M'lady."

"What have I said about calling me that?" She retorted, scowling. "Especially since right now I am holding a sword."

Gendry shrugged. "Sorry."

Arya rolled her eyes and slid Needle back into its sheath before sitting back down. Hot Pie arrived with the packs of food and told them he would be back when it was time for them to leave, he would bring a little extra then, but they would have to go before anyone got suspicious. They agreed and waited for their chance.

That night they met up and prepared themselves. They couldn't use torches but luckily the moon was bright enough for them to see, but there were luckily still shadows they could hide in. They moved quietly and carefully to the hole Arya had seen, praying that it was still lightly guarded. Their luck held as they reached the hole, there was still only one guard. It was hard to tell in the dark, but Arya thought it was the same one she had seen when she first found this place.

"We need to take care of him before we can escape." She whispered to the others.

Gendry was the one who replied. "Leave it to me."

With that he stealthily moved forwards, using the shadows for cover. Once he was near enough he grabbed the guard and yanked him back into the shadows with enough force to dislodge the man's helmet. He quickly knocked him out before he could make a sound. Once done Gendry stepped towards the hole in the wall and Arya and Hot Pie hurried over to him.

"Okay, here we go; we all ready?" He asked.

Arya nodded. "Yeah; here, boost me up."

Gendry nodded and helped Arya climb up to the hole; she pulled herself through and turned around. She was now lying in it, facing them.

"Pass me the food bags and everything up." She told them; they were still being quiet in case other guards happened to wander nearby.

Gendry and Hot Pie passed her the food bags, other bags they had prepared and Needle. Once she had pulled everything through the hole and out the other side she slipped down herself, outside the castle.

She smiled, relieved and turned to wait; hoping nothing happened. Not much later Hot Pie dropped down from the hole and mere minutes later, Gendry followed; they had made it, they were outside the castle. Arya smiled and threw her arms around Gendry, kissing him passionately; he willingly responded. They remained like that until Hot Pie cleared his throat, reminding them he was present. They parted, blushing.

"Sorry." Gendry said to his friend.

Hot Pie laughed. "It's alright, just give me time to look away next time."

"Let's get out of here; the sooner we leave this place behind the better." Arya stated. "Let's try and go north, we need to find my family."

Gendry and Hot Pie agreed and so together they gathered the packs and Arya slid Needle into her belt, Gendry had taken a sword for himself. They then started walking, finally free from those who had held them captive.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, one more chapter to go. I know this one was short, but the next should more than make up for it, read and review please :)


	9. Reunion and Surprising News

**Game of Thrones: Anything for Her**

Last chapter of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yup, they are.  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, better than that, read and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Reunion and Surprising News**

They had been travelling for some time, Gendry wasn't sure exactly how long. All he knew was they were still going north and it had been two months since he and Arya first made love. They were now in the northern part of the Riverlands. If what they heard was true then this place was still being held by Arya's brother Robb and his army. He turned his gaze towards a group of trees, Hot Pie was already looking that way, they were waiting for Arya. Gendry was worried about her, the past couple of days she had begun to look rather pale and kept darting into the woods to throw up. He was worried she was sick, or had been poisoned by the food they had picked up in the wilds, to supplement their own supply. Yet she didn't show any other symptoms of illness or poisoning. Finally however she emerged from the woods; she was pale, sweating but otherwise looking fine, her hair perhaps a bit more mussed up than usual but fine.

"Sorry about that." She apologized. "Let's get going."

Gendry shook his head. "Arya, I'm worried, you keep throwing up, maybe we should stop for the night."

She scowled at him. "I'm fine." She insisted.

Gendry sighed but let the subject drop and warned Hot Pie, with a look, to do the same. They continued their journey north, Arya leading the way.

Gendry was worried greatly about Arya.

'_It's not like her; I mean, we love each other, we've made love…We have no more secrets.'_ He thought to himself. _'So, what is she hiding, or does she even know what's going on?'_

His thoughts were cut off however when he heard raised voices. Immediately his head snapped up as he saw the camp. All three of them tensed yet then relaxed when the saw the banner was not the red and gold of the Lannisters. Arya was overjoyed, the banner was the white and grey of the Stark's; she had found her brother's camp. One of the guards approached the three of them, his hand on his sword. Arya knew with her short hair he would not recognize her, she just hoped he could convince him of who she really was.

"Halt travellers." He declared. "State your business here."

She stepped forwards and spoke clearly. "I am Arya of House Stark; I have travelled far, been captured and escaped, I have only stumbled upon this camp by accident, but I see my brother's banner. Take me to him."

The guard stared at her wide-eyed then slowly nodded, he believed her. He guided the three of them through the camp to the central tent. To where she saw Robb and her mother, she had found them.

The guard cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Your Grace, my lady…" He began but Arya was too impatient; she pushed passed him and saw, to her relief the look of recognition on both their faces.

"Mother, Robb." She gasped.

"Arya!" Her mother cried before rushing forwards to embrace her.

Robb smiled and also came forward, he nodded to the guard who left and then joined in the embrace. With none of his men about to see him, he let his emotions surface as he was reunited with his younger sister. Finally, when the tears were spent and they stepped back from each other Catelyn shook her head.

"I thought, we thought you were…"

Arya nodded. "I'm okay…I'm alive."

Robb then noticed her two companions. "Who are these two?"

Gendry and Hot Pie immediately bowed, introducing themselves. Seeing the confusion on her family member's faces, Arya and the others all sat down and related their tale, leaving out no details. Robb and Catelyn listened attentively, sometimes making exclamations of shock or horror, particularly when Arya related all that had happened to her at Harrenhal. Robb seemed impressed by Gendry's actions on Arya's behalf; Catelyn however regarded him with suspicion. When Arya revealed that she and Gendry were lovers and had in fact made love she leapt to her feet, glaring angrily. Arya was shocked by this sudden reaction and all eyes turned to Catelyn, Arya noted that Robb was also glaring but seemed more in control than their mother did.

Catelyn shook her head, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"Arya, how could you?" She found herself almost yelling. "He's a bastard, how could you just…!?"

Arya cut across her mother angrily. "I know what he is; I don't care, I love him!"

"You can't…"

Arya shook her head. "You can't change it mother; I love Gendry and…"

Arya suddenly stopped; Gendry noticed she had gone pale again. He quickly darted over and helped her up, pulling her outside the tent just in time as she threw up once more. He looked back at the others and explained.

"She's been like this for the past few days. I'm worried she might have eaten something poisonous or she's sick or something."

Catelyn shook her head, her face completely white, horror in her eyes. "No." She whispered. "No she's not sick…"

Arya finally managed to stop throwing up and turned around. "Mother?"

Catelyn trembled. "This is worse than I thought; you slept with him…only him?"

Arya nodded, confused. "Yes of course, I love him, I slept with him, mother, what's wrong?"

Catelyn glared at Gendry again and then revealed. "He's put a bastard in your belly, that's what's wrong, you're pregnant."

With that silence fell in the tent.

Arya couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was pregnant, she was carrying Gendry's child. The news made her feel light headed, fearful, yet at the same time she felt slightly proud. However it was clear her mother wasn't happy.

"This can't happen." She said. "I can't let this happen Arya, you were supposed to…"

Arya glared angrily; enough was enough. "I was supposed to what; marry some lord even if I didn't love him and give him kids and let him rule over me. That's not me mother, I'm never doing that. If you can't accept that I'm carrying Gendry's child…Then we're leaving."

Catelyn froze. "What?"

"I said we're leaving." Arya repeated firmly. "If we can't be here and have this child and you be happy for us…Then we can't be here at all. If you even approach me with a drink I won't touch it or let you make me drink. You are not making me drink Moon Tea…I am having this child."

Catelyn was shocked by this. Finally she turned to Robb who had so far remained quiet. "Robb, please…talk some sense into her."

Robb sighed and for a moment, was quiet. He looked from Catelyn to Arya and Gendry. Hot Pie was staying back, out of the way. Finally he made up his mind.

"I agree…with Arya."

Catelyn was stunned. "What?"

"Your problem Mother is that Arya is going to be mother to a bastard, I can see that." He explained. "So I've decided; to ensure the child isn't a bastard."

Arya held her breath, wondering what Robb could possibly mean.

Robb stood up and walked out in front of them.

"Arya; if you want to keep this child…Then you have to marry Gendry. That way the child won't be a bastard, then I can accept it."

He cast a glance back at Catelyn who nodded sullenly. She knew Arya said she would never marry, but she might make an exception in this boy's case. Although calling him boy wasn't right, he was around Robb's age, perhaps a bit older; several years older than Arya. Even so; she would accept them marrying, at least then they would be responsible for their actions and the child would have both parents.

Arya didn't hesitate; she immediately replied. "Yes; I accept, I'll marry Gendry.

"And you Gendry?" Robb asked.

Gendry nodded. "Yes, Your Grace, I would be honoured to marry your sister."

Robb nodded, and that settled it. That night Arya and Gendry lay together in the tent they had been provided with. Arya lay on her back, smiling as Gendry, who was lying on his side, gently ran his hand over her still flat stomach.

"You realize you are giving up your name and everything, to marry a bastard." He said with a sigh.

Arya nodded and smirked. "A bastard I love. Besides; just because your father didn't acknowledge you doesn't mean we don't know your surname…It's Waters, isn't it."

Gendry nodded and smiled; Arya was right, it didn't matter, they were in love, they would be married soon and have their child. He kissed her, reminding himself that all that mattered, was they had each other.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. AN

**Short but important Author's note.**

**Okay, two people have asked me about updating this story; they fail to notice somehow that it is marked as complete. It is done, the story is complete; there will be no more chapters on this story; there will however be more Game of Thrones stories; many of them featuring the Arya/Gendry pairing in the near future. Expect the next one to be uploaded on the 22nd of October at the earliest :)**


End file.
